My Love, My Immortal
by SessKagEternity
Summary: A woman's quest for forgiveness became his salvation. Gaara X OC
1. Chapter 1

**My Love, My Immortal**

Disclaimer: Naruto's not my property…

**Prologue**

**Sunagakure…**

_No! No! No!_

"Monster! Monster! Monster!"

_That's not true…I'm not!_

"Get away! Sensei! Help us!"

_I'm not going to hurt you…_

"YAAA!!! Help! The monster is going to kill us!"

" Mama! Waaaahhh!"

_Please don't be afraid…I'll be good…_

"Get away from my child, you MONSTER!"

"Call the kazekage! He's going to murder us all!"

" Murderer!"

_Don't call me that!_

"Monster!"

_NO!_

"Why don't you just die?!"

_Please! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!!_

" Aaaahhh! Kaoru! My child! HELP!"

"Oh my God!"

"Eeeeaaaahhhh! My leg! It hurts! Mama, help me! It hurts! It hurts!"

"Kaoru! What did you do to my child, you monster?!"

"Run! Everybody, run away!"

" Mari-san! Take Kaoru and just run away!"

" What have we done to deserve such curse?!"

" Run faster, Tetsu!"

"Just die, Monster!!!"

_Don't go! Don't leave me! _

_I just want to be your friend. I just wanna play!_

_Don't run away! _

_Why does nobody want me?_

_I feel so cold… It's so dark…_

_Where's Mother? Father? Mother?_

_I'm alone…_

_Somebody…Somebody, please save me…! Save me…Please……_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, though I wish Gaara is!

**Kusagakure…**

Yuri ran faster than she ever ran on her life. It's a life or death situation for her. She has to make it! She has to!

Never has she felt like this before. Just a look at his beautiful face made her heart beat so furiously. She knew the moment she met him that he's The One. It's her fate. It's her destiny. She's sure of it as she's sure that she's a girl.

Damn! Why did her father keep it from her? Can't he understand that the red thread of destiny connects them together?!

Her Tsukihana-sama is simply the greatest man alive! He has the most beautiful eyes that are like rare Amethysts. He has the most silky hair that's like spun silver. His body, though looks frail and thin, contains the most amazing strength and skill. Even if they're almost of the same height, she doesn't mind it one bit. Who would want a giant for a husband? And most of all, he's their hero!

He came when her village needed him most and saved them single-handedly. How could one not like a man like that?

He arrived three moons ago. Her village, Kusagakure, had been on the point of dying. Their farms which had always yielded the healthiest crops no longer gave them anything that's worth eating or selling. And their lives have always revolved around their products. In short, their means of living has been cut off. The whole village was in chaos. The elders met again and again to discuss their problem and to try out different ways to save their lands. But as their land's former glory wasn't revived, they began to despair. They almost lost their hopes when he arrived.

She can never forget the day he arrived. He passed the village's parameters with the secrecy and skill of an anbu. With the wind blowing his long hair and the sun turning it into silver, he stood with all the arrogance and elegance of a lord without a scratch on his pale flawless skin. She had known at that moment that he's going to change their lives forever.

He had asked to see their village leader. The guards were too foolish to notice his magnificence and refused to guide him to her father. She, who had been taking a walk, presented herself to be his guide.

She knew her father's going to skin her alive for bringing a complete stranger in to their village. Fortunately, he turned out to be the answer to their problems so her father passed up her acting against their laws as good judgment.

Their leader and her father, Shoku Habutsu, had been at first wary of the stranger who presented himself as "Tsukihana" and the reason for his coming as "hearing the lands cry and the crops beg for help". But he had inspected their fields and analyzed it. The next day he presented a solution to their circle of elders. He mentioned something like " lost soil nutrients" and suggesting to use something as weird as animal manure "to enrich the land" and to do a way of planting called "crop rotation".

They had at first laughed at his idea, considering he was hardly older than she is. And she's two years away from the age of maturity! The elders' aren't the open-minded lot, I tell you. But since they themselves can't think of anything else, they had no choice but to try what he said. They were convinced it would be a failure. Since after one moon it didn't show any progress, they thought they're right. But after two moons, the lands started showing greens. And just a week ago, the lands had shown the crops as healthy as they were before. Next moon, they would harvest the crops that would save their village. The village can't thank her Tsukihana-sama enough for his help.

They offered him gold and gems. They've even gone as far as offering to him to be their next leader when the time comes her father can no longer lead them. But he's such a noble spirit indeed. He had refused all of them and announced that since "the lands and crops now laugh and smile of joy" he will no longer stay. They were all devastated by his news, especially her since he had captured her young heart from the first day.

He was due to leave today. And her father didn't even inform her! Damn the meddling old man!

She spotted all the villagers at the entrance gate. Her heart stopped beating when she didn't see silver hair amidst the crowd. She almost went limp with relief when she spotted him. She realized that the reason she didn't see any silver was because he had covered it with cloth.

"Tsukihana-sama! Tsukihana-sama! Don't go!"

He turned at her voice. Something flashed on his eyes when he saw her. Was that amusement? Or sympathy? Of course not. She must have been mistaken. She hasn't done anything to merit those emotions, as far as she can remember. That's tenderness or love, for sure.

"Hime-sama, I was almost wounded when I thought you wouldn't see me off," he said in that cool, calm almost feminine voice of his.

"Due to some opposing force – _with a glare to her father_- I almost did not. Forgive me, Tsukihana-sama, for making you think such a distasteful thought."

"So now that I've seen everybody, I'm going to go now."

"Tsukihana-sama, wait! Please let me accompany you!" the whole village gasped at her bold announcement and her father glared at her.

She can't understand him! Just days ago, he had been proposing a marriage between her and Tsukihana-sama. Then, one night, Tsukihana-sama had a "man-to-man" talk with him. The next day he had done everything he could to separate her from her beloved lord.

"Yuri, that's enough. Stop harassing him," her father said.

"Let me accompany you, Tsukihana-sama! I want to be with you. I'll aid you on your journey. Let me be your comfort!" she declared with such a passion, not minding her father.

"Hime-sama, you flatter me with your affections but I can't. It would be such a crime to let a young and gentle lady such as yourself experience the hardships of the life I've chosen. I'll never forget the kindness you've shown me. Alas! Though it pains me, I must say my farewell to all of you. May the Gods bless you," he said and started walking away.

She started feeling desperate. This is her one and only chance. Okay, here she goes!

"Tsukihana-sama, I love you! You're the only one for me! Please don't leave me! Tsukihana-sama! I love you! Aishiteru!"

At this, he stopped and turned. Was that amusement again at his eyes? No, it can't be. Why would he be amused when a beautiful and titled lady declared herself to him?

"I'm sorry, Hime-sama but I can't accept you feelings. Please forget about me. I'm sure you'll find a man worthy of you someday."

"No! You're the only one for me!"

"I'm really, really sorry. But I can't."

Tears started pooling at her eyes when she saw the truth in his beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Why? I know I'm beautiful and I'm rich and I lack nothing in terms of being a wife. Why do you reject me? Do you already have someone you love? At least tell me why!"

He sighed at this. Was that again pity at his eyes? Why?! Why, damn him!

He approached her. He bent and whispered at her ears.

"You see Hime-sama…."

The rest of the sentence was meant for her ears alone.

So the rest of the village was shocked when their Hime-sama suddenly fainted away and the young lord caught her, except her father who didn't seem even a little bit surprised and had just sighed.

Tsukihana-sama left after handing her over to her father, who nodded in understanding.

In understanding of what, no one else ever knew. Also, no one in the village understood why their Yuri-sama who has always been so vivacious seemed a little subdued and with the every mention of Tsukihana-sama's name made her turn pale then red as a tomato. It was an interesting sight to see her face change into different colors. But the greatest disturbing mystery of all is when she seemed to make sure to "visit" the male guests once after that. There's nothing wrong with that, you may say. That is if only she didn't always "visit" in the middle of a particular activity.

The bath.

AN: So, uhm, this is a first for me. *blush* This is my first time sharing with anyone a story of mine so I'm somewhat tense right now. *fidget, fidget* So what do you think? Ne, ne! Share with me your opinion of the story, onegai! So review! Please? *beautiful eyes*

BTW, what do you think Tsukihana told Yuri before going away? Give me a guess! (though I think it's pretty obvious)


End file.
